I have loved you for so much longer
by One-x-Three
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a push from a blonde haired friend to realise that your crush really is the one you seek Happy birthday Henjin-Senpai. I made this extra fluffy for you or at least I tried Miku x Luka, Negitoro, Meiko x Kaito if you want, one-sided Lily x Luka (Bad summary was worse than bad orz)


**Happy, slightly late birthday Henjin-Senpai.**  
><strong>I'm not sure where I wanted this to go, it was originally meant to be shorter but towards the middle I got way off track and yeah this was the end result. I hope you had a great birthday. Without further ado...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Call her, you said you had her number right? Or did you lie?" Rin poked Miku Hatsune in the upper arm, said girl was leaning over her arms which were crossed over a cafeteria table. Rin wasn't even sure the girl had heard her because Miku was staring off over at the seniors table, Miku hadn't made it a secret as to which senior she liked but Rin still believed that her mad detective and mad math skills led to her discovering who Miku was swooning over. At first glance one would have though Kaito. Rin thought he was pretty hot and he was good at all types of sports. Rin had deducted through questioning that it wasn't him, after Kaito there really was only two more options, Gakupo he had purple hair, everyone said he was a samurai but Rin honestly took none of it and neither did Miku who Rin soon found out wasn't it either. The last male sitting at the table was Allen or Big Al as he prefered to be called and he was just that. Really big he was as tall as Gakupo but much more muscular and he had a big head too. Rin thought he looked like Frankenstein's monster with the permanent stitches he had running over various places on his body. His Japanese was absolutely horrible and he much prefered to shout at people in English. Of course though none of these three would catch little Miku's eye but of course someone sitting on the other side had Miku trained on her. The boy to girl ratio was highly uneven, three boys to eight girls. The fact that most of the girls were taken by each other and one by an outside girl evens it down to a boy to girl ratio of 3:3. Three that was the number of single girls sitting at the table. Lily, Meiko or Luka. It was at this point that Rin had to do hard questioning and spend countless hours with Miku. but really, they had one sleepover and that is where Rin cracked the case.<p>

* * *

><p>"Night Rin I'm going to bed." Miku mumbled, crawling under her covers.<p>

"Night Miku." Rin tried to sound tired but a true detective never sleeps when there is a case to crack so Rin had come prepared and had non-stop all day been drinking coffee. A few minutes in Rin heard faint snores. "Miku? Miku are you awake?" Rin asked quietly. Nothing. "Miku its me Lily. Do you want to go for a romantic moonlit walk with me Miku?" Rin said evenly, trying her hardest to impersonate her older sister. Miku did nothing, Rin frowned and crossed Lily off her mental list. "Miku, its me Meiko, do you want to go for a midnight swim with me?" To no prevail, Miku didn't react. Rin only had one more person to test and if there was no reaction to Luka's name Rin might have to look at the taken girls. "Miku its Luka." Rin tried. Miku moaned and rolled closer to Rin. Rin grinned triumphantly and tried to push it even further. "Oh Miku, I have loved you for so long now." Miku in her sleep curled up a little and smiled "Kiss me Miku." Rin said as dreamily as she could. Miku extended her arms and clamped them around Rin pulling her close mumbling Luka's name as she smushed Rin's face against hers. "Miku!" Rin tried to yell her lips were crushed against the top of Miku's cheek "Miku release me!" Rin yelled. Miku only pulled her tighter.

* * *

><p>"I can't just approach her." Miku sighed and looked over to Rin.<p>

"Sure you can." Rin encouraged, "I will even come with you but you have to do all the talking."

"Oh, I couldn't." Miku went red.

"But you want to." Rin understood.

* * *

><p>"She is staring again Luka." Lily poked Luka in the side.<p>

"Shut up Lily. No she isn't." Luka snapped and gave a quick glance in Miku's direction, it was obvious Miku was staring.

"I can go deal with the little brat if you want." Gakupo puffed his chest out proudly.

"You will do nothing of the sort!" Luka slammed her flat palm down on the table eliciting a loud smack. People around turned to see what the racket coming from the seniors table was.

"Wow okay then touchy touchy." Gakupo sat back "Lolicon" He murmured under his breath.

"What did you just call me?" Luka screeched and stood up "Up now and leave." She said sharply. Gakupo just laughed at this and rose, Big Al stood beside him.

"Kai come." He ordered.

"Nah, unlike you I'm actually friends with Luka and the other girls so I'm staying." Kaito said casually

"Whatever dude, have fun in the friend zone." Gakupo said smugly then left. Kaito looked to Meiko who looked back and rolled her eyes while smiling.

"I want to get one thing straight. I am not a lolicon, okay?" Luka sat back down.

"SeeU does not care who Luka chooses to like nya~ SeeU is happy whoever Luka chooses." SeeU chimed from further down the table.

"It is a bit weird that you like my little brother and sisters best friend though." Lily smirked. "Oh look here they come now."

Luka rose her head and blushed, true to Lily's words Miku was walking towards the table flanked on her left by Len Kagamine and on her right Rin Kagamine.

"Oh no" Luka gulped quietly and looked down the table where every other girl seemed interested with the approaching newcomers.

"Don't worry I'll deal with this." Lily kissed Luka on the cheek and stood on her seat. "Who wants to come play soccer?" Meiko and Kaito stood too, to help with Lily's cause. A matter of seconds later the table was clear save for Lily who stayed to retrieve Rin and Len or her cubs as she called them.

* * *

><p>And Just like that the table cleared. Minus Lily and Luka. Lily approached the three younger students.<p>

"Rin, Len you two are coming with me to the oval to play soccer."

"Yes please Nee-Chan" The chimed back.

"Wait." Miku called but Rin and Len ignored her as the ran. Lily placed her hands on Miku's shoulders from behind and whispered in her ear.

"If you want a helpful tip, she has been waiting ever so patiently like a proper lady for your arrival. Good luck kid." Lily gave Miku a pat on the back and then disappeared the same way the twins went. Miku looked to Luka who looked down at her untouched food on table. Miku sat down opposite Luka and took a deep breath.

"Miku, hi." Luka looked up and grinned.

"Hey Luka." Miku smiled back. "Uh, how are you?" Miku mentally face-palmed at her bad choice of conversation starter. Luka noticed Miku's self disappointment and laughed a little.

"I'm good thank you, how are you?"

"Oh yeah I'm good, good." Miku smiled. "What was up with Gakupo before?"

"Oh, nothing really he just insulted someone I care about. He really is stupid." Luka rolled her eyes at the thought of the samurai.

"So..." Miku had officially run out of things to say all she wanted to do was take Luka away and be with her forever but she knew these things take time.

"So..?" Luka mimicked a coy smile on her lips. "You seem... Hmm what's the word? You seem almost reluctant to say something." Luka wasn't that good at reading people, but then again Miku wasn't very good at hiding her feelings.

"Well I guess so." Miku furrowed her eyebrows and balled her fists placing one in the other and resting them on the table in front of her. "I just don't know how to say it. You get what I mean?"

"Not really, when I need to say something I can just spit it out." Luka said copying Miku's movements.

Miku mentally screamed 'Well then confess to me already you silly lady.' "Lily told me you were waiting for me?" Miku changed the subject.

"True, I have been waiting for you to muster the courage to come over here for a while now."

"Why?" Miku asked, hiding her pleasure at the trap she had set for Luka.

"That isn't how this is going to work." Luka smiled and shook her head.

"Why do you make things so hard?" Miku whined and face-desked. Luka laughed at the smaller girls antics.

"I don't do these things deliberately." Luka said. "I love to see people struggle."

"If you already know why I am here than I see no reason in me having to say it out loud why don't we just move on to the bit where we have babies and live happily ever after." Miku blurted out.

"How do you know for sure that is why I wanted you to come here?" Luka raised an eyebrow. It definitely was.

"Well..." Miku blushed. "I mean..."

"You really are cute when you are flustered Miku Hatsune." Luka smiled fondly. "Come for a walk with me?" She asked standing up. Miku stood too almost immediately.

"Ah yes, sure." Miku was still embarrassed by what she said only moments before. Miku walked next to Luka as she took her to places of the school only reserved for seniors.  
>"No one ever really comes here." Luka said idly as she sat down on a seat in a garden. The bushes and trees were all overgrown giving whoever was inside complete privacy.<p>

"This place is nice." Miku commented running her fingers across the pretty flowers that decorated the inside. She picked one, a pretty white flower and placed it gently behind Luka's ear. "That suits you." She smiled and sat next to Luka, placing her hands in her lap. Luka blushed slightly.

"So. I guess... I guess that what I really wanted to ask was..." Miku furrowed her eyebrows. "I wanted to know if you would like to be my girlfriend." Miku looked at her lap, anticipating the rejection that Luka dished out to everyone else. Luka grinned.

"That took you so much effort." Luka couldn't stop smiling. Luka could still remember when she started liking Miku. Luka fell in love with the girls singing voice first, before she even knew what Miku looked like.

* * *

><p>Lily and Luka were at Lily's house doing whatever sixteen year-olds do a sleep overs. They hadn't left Lily's room since Luka had arrived. Rin and Len also had a friend over. Lily knew of her but had never talked to her, her name was Miku Hatsune. Lily didn't mind the girl she was nice and respectful and not one of those types that would lead her younger siblings astray.<p>

"What do you want to do?" Luka took a bite of her sushi. Lily's parents owned a sushi bar and Lily's mother was the head chef so whenever Luka came over they had sushi not that anyone could complain because Lily's mum makes the best sushi.

"Well we could..." Lily raised an eyebrow with a suggestive smirk on her face.

Luka shut her eyes and shook her head."Not today." Luka opened her eyes "Not ever."

"Harsh" Lily stood and took hers and Luka's empty plates. "You will succumb to my charms one day Luka Megurine." Lily declared a cheeky grin on her face. Luka stood to follow Lily.

"Maybe Lily, maybe. For now can we just get through school first?" Luka asked already anticipating Lily's answer.

"Oh so after school is finished? I don't know Luka, some beautiful lady might snap me up." Lily had trouble finding a partner because of two reasons. She was extremely fussy, she got asked by lots of boys and girls weekly if she would be their girlfriend but they were mainly younger than her, Lily liked someone being shorter which really wasn't rare in Japan seeing as she was oddly tall but her partner had to be the same age or older than her Lily also liked everything Luka had to give and would only settle for the pinkette herself or someone similar. Luka was just about the only one who could handle Lily's crazy personality and this was reason two. She was a handful it took a certain kind of patience to handle Lily, Luka describes her as a child in a teenagers body.

"Good luck Lily." Luka said as she followed Lily down the stairs.

"Thank you Mum." Lily bowed and placed the plates in the sink.

"Thank you very much Rika-san" Luka bowed too. In the background a piano started playing, muted by the walls. Luka had no idea where the sound was coming from, to her knowledge the Masuda household didn't have a piano.

"No problem girls." Lily's mum was at the bench reading a book.

"Come on." Lily grabbed Luka's wrist and pulled her up the stairs. As they neared Rin and Len's room the piano got louder and there was a sweet voice singing along to it. The voice gave Luka shivers and made her stomach flutter.

"Who is that singing. She sounds amazing?" She whispered to Lily. Lily looked briefly at Luka and smiled, Luka was definitely entranced by the voice.

"Might be Miku, Rin and Len's friend." Lily came to a halt outside the door and they stood there for a minute or two just listening. Lily eventually opened it and peered her head in. Rin and Len were on Rin's bed playing an intense looking video game on their PSP's. Miku stopped to look at Lily.  
>"No, don't stop you have a pretty voice." Lily complimented her. "I just came to remind Len that it is his turn to do dishes." It wasn't exactly a lie but really Len didn't need to do them until later.<p>

"Yes nee-Chan. Does Mum want me to do them now." Len paused his game getting a groan out of Rin.

"Whenever you are ready but get them done before bed." Lily smiled. "You should keep playing you are really good." Lily opened the door a bit more so Luka could look in, Lily knew she wanted to at least get a peek at the girl. Luka saw the small girl at the piano, she looked to be at least two years older than Rin and Len. The girl, Miku was absolutely adorable she had waist length teal hair done in twin tails they had fancy looking glowing hair ties. "Anyways don't forget to do the dishes." Lily smiled and closed the door. "She's cute." Lily mused as she started to walk to her room.

"Yeah." Luka had to mentally calm her heart down. Seeing Miku had made her whole body go weird. like the love at first sight type of weird

* * *

><p>"Who was that girl with your sister?" Len had just left to do the dishes so it was Miku and Rin alone in the room.<p>

"That's Luka Megurine-San, she is Lily-nee-chan's best friend... I think."

"You think?" Miku turned on the piano stool to face Rin.

"Yeah, I dunno they are pretty close like really, really close." Rin replied.

"Oh..." Miku clasped her hands together and twiddled her thumbs. "So you mean like they could be girlfriends?" The concept wasn't foreign to Miku even at twelve she knew that boys just weren't her thing.

"I think Lily-nee-san likes girls but I don't know about Luka-san." For a ten year old Rin was pretty understanding.

"Would you care if your sister was Luka-san's girlfriend?" Miku asked, curious for various reasons.

"I wouldn't care, as long as Lily-nee-Chan is happy I am happy."

* * *

><p>Miku looked over at Luka.<p>

"Wait..?" She questioned. "Is that a yes?"

"Of course it is a yes you silly girl." Luka grinned. Miku's face lit up.

"Ah I am so happy! Can I hug you?" Miku squealed. Luka laughed.

"You don't need to ask things like that." She opened her moth to say more but before she could get anymore words out Miku's arms were around her. Luka melted as she wrapped her own arms around Miku.

"This day couldn't get any better." Miku refused to let Luka go just incase she was dreaming, not that the older girl had any problems with it. Luka pondered about what Miku said for a few seconds before she loosened her arms from Miku. Miku very reluctantly let Luka go a pout forming on her face.

"I think, maybe I can change that." Luka sat up straight and placed her hands in her lap. "Could you close your eyes please?" Luka requested politely. Miku obliged a smile forming on her small lips and a blush on her cheeks. Luka placed both her hands on the sides of Miku's face. The girl's eyes didn't flutter. Luka moved her face closer. Miku could feel the space between hers and Luka's face close, then she stopped. Luka's stopped just as her lips feathered against Miku's. The tealette's breathing started to quicken and her heart beat louder "This is much too soon for a first kiss, wouldn't you think?" Luka asked quietly, her lips brushing the smaller girls as she formed the words. Miku's eyes flew open and she focussed them intently on Luka's.

"No." She breathed. "I don't mind. Really I don't."

Luka hummed. "You are very eager. We only just became a couple less than five minutes ago." Her lips still brushed against Miku's with every word spoken. Miku relished in the closeness of Luka and her warm breath washing over her own lips. The intense stare happening between the two never faltering. Luka placed a hand over Miku's cheek to better steady herself.

"But I have loved you for so much longer." Miku explained, her voice nothing more than a breath. "So just kiss me damnit Luka Megurine." She lowly growled, the new tone of voice surprising Luka, she obliged none the less and finally pressed her lips against Miku's in a lingering kiss, a nice kiss for their first.

"I have loved you for a long time too." Luka mumbled when she got the chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Yooo! I hope you enjoyed. I couldn't for the life of me think of a way that would get Miku to reveal her crush to Rin, in the end sleep deprivation got the better of me and it happened the way it did and after laughing at it for a while I decided to keep it because why the hell not? I tried to make it as fluffy as I humanly could so the kiss was definitely necessary. The ending annoys me to no limit but eventually I was like "NOPE. F*CK. IT. I. GIVE. UP" after I wrote like six different endings. Alllllssssooo. Can females even be called Lolicon's? I'm not as versed in anime as I wish i was (Meaning I don't have the data connection to watch it) so I honestly have no idea. I read this fic ages ago where Gakupo called Luka a lolicon because she liked Miku so I "borrowed" that idea. Anyways, Henjin enjoy being a year older than you were last year c:<strong>

**.**

**.**

**ps... Yay me for writing something where Meiko isn't cheating on Kaito with Lily or is just with Lily fullstop. but Lily is still a funny perve and that is never going to change.**

**.**

**.**

**pss... I just fangirled reading my own story and I'm not sure if that is narcissism or fatigue.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay I am done now I swear**


End file.
